Jake Marthim
Heide Asmodai Kai Wujing Unnamed spouse |element= Earth |likes= Puppies! |dislikes= Second Place |hobby= Pageantry }} Jake Marthim is one of the Mogwai working at Tindalos Farm in Route 182. While also working as a pageant king and owning his own clothing line, he enjoys mundane things like taking care of Tindalos pups in his spare time. Appearance In his Mogwai form, Jake appears as a ram-like creature. His white wool with blonde tips appear similar to sausage curls or dreadlocks compared to Jazz and Heide's wool. He has four prominent horns, with two larger ones facing upwards and two smaller ones facing down. He wears a giant purple ribbon around his neck which appears behind him. He also has a small, silver cowbell dangling from his chest. His "skin" and hooves are a dark brown and are the same color as each other. Unlike his colleagues, his arms have wool covering almost the entirety of them save for his hooves. His blonde tail is covered in wool and swirls towards the end. In his humanoid form, Jake retains his long dreadlocks though they are all blonde without traces of white. He wears a white beanie at the top of his head with purple buttons on them, one of which has the Aries symbol on it. He has a slight goatee on his chin. He wears a white sweater, tied around his neck with a purple fur-trim at its base. There is also a purple crisscross decal across its arms. He wears a purple sleeveless shirt with a star-themed design on it. He has a pair of white capris pants with a cowbell keychain dangling from his pocket. He also wears purple socks tucked into his white loafers with gold buckles. Personality Jake has a very sassy personality, and he often scoffs at people he believes are lower than he is. He can be somewhat impatient when his demands aren't met, indicating he has a very strong primadonna-esque attitude about things. He talks in a flamboyant manner but can be gruff when he gets irritated. He's extremely protective of the Tindalos pups on the farm, even moreso than his co-workers. Jake cares for them deeply enough that he often baby-talks at them. He has very strong paternal instincts. Despite his well-chiseled body, Jake doesn't seem to be very strong, only retaining muscles for show. He gets excited whenever someone comes up to him to talk about his clothing line. Jake is always sure of himself and doesn't allow himself to be stepped on. He can be cheeky and overly-confident, but not to a fault. He knows his limits when it comes to joking around. When frenzied, Jake will express anger at the idea of taking second place at contests. Story History As an accomplished pageant king and fashion designer, Jake seems to have had it made. However, upon encountering Tindalos hounds, he teams up with Jazz just so he can take care of them as he finds them amusing and cute. They eventually meet Heide and take her in as part of their trio. However, after some time, due to a puppy-related incident, the three are kicked out of the Den, at least business-wise. Upon reaching Outset, they take up residence in the middle of Route 182 where they direct pups to ideal sleeping bag placement spots. Since then, Jake has been very content with taking care of the hounds in his spare time. In HEARTBEAT Relationships Jazz Balaam - Jake's main business partner. He maintains her farm and keeps track of the hounds while she's crunching numbers. They get along despite constant bickering. Jazz has described him akin to an older brother. Heide Asmodai - Jake's co-worker and fellow field-hand. They both tend to get annoyed at each other due to their severely differing personalities. Jake has stated that he doesn't trust Heide's petting methods. However, he cares about her enough not to have pups choose between them thinking she'd lose and feel bad, which he doesn't want. Kai Wujing - Jake's business rival. The two own competing fashion lines and Jake has stated that he doesn't appreciate that she values flair over function. He seems far more vocal and critical of her than she is of him. Trivia *Jake built most of Tindalos farm himself, which Jazz is very appreciative of. *Whenever Jake, Jazz, and Heide stack-up, Jake takes the middle spot, indicating that he's not as invested in battles as the other two. *Jake is married to his pageant manager, though their phase is unknown. *He's more indifferent and tolerant towards Minotaurs, unlike his co-workers. *His appearance and name are based on Jacob's sheep. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Earth